


Garak's Birthday

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: As it's Garak's birthday, Julian wants to surprise him with some love and Garak decides to make him his bitch for the day. Can Julian survive while he is under his masters orders? What other surprises will make their appearance?
Relationships: Ezri Dax & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax, Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Garak's Birthday

It was the early hours of the morning on DS9. The night shift was coming to an end and Morn had only just left Quark’s bar. Julian had awoken early, he wanted to sort a few things out before Garak woke up. He was standing naked next to the replicator and asked it to replicate some orange juice, bacon and eggs, and a rose with no thorns. He placed the breakfast on a tray, the rose between his teeth and walked back into the bedroom.   
Garak was still asleep. Julian placed the tray and rose at the end of the bed and slid himself next to Garak. He placed his hand onto his face and gently caressed it. Garak began to stir and slowly opened his eyes.  
“Good morning my gorgeous guy, any particular reason for the breakfast in bed and as you call it ‘start bollock naked’?” Garak asked.  
Julian giggled at Garak, kissed him and said.  
“Well as today is your birthday, I thought I would give you a nice surprise in bed because I felt like it.”  
Garak smiled, he loved it when Julian passed him the rose.  
“Awww thanks for the rose, I’ve never had flowers before but this is lovely,” purred Garak as he lifted the rose to inhale it’s scent.  
Julian moved the tray, kissed Garak and disappeared under the sheets. He slid between Garak’s legs and faced Garak’s cock. He lowered his mouth on to it, kissed it and placed it inside. Garak softy moaned. Julian slowly slid his tongue along the shaft, he could feel Garak’s cock twitching. He slid his tongue faster and sucked harder.   
“Julian I’m cumming!” gasped Garak.  
Julian sucked harder and faster as Garak came. He could feel Garak’s spendings slipping down his throat.   
“Oh Julian, that was wonderful. A perfect way to start my day. Now my good sir, could I please make a suggestion?” asked Garak.  
Julian reappeared from under the sheet and stared up at Garak.  
“Of course you can, what is your request?” asked Julian.  
“Well seeing as it’s my birthday, I would love it if you could be my bitch for the day,” requested Garak.  
Julian grinned, he loved the idea of being at the mercy of Garak. He nodded and said.  
“Anything for you.”  
Garak devilishly grinned. He knew exactly what he had in mind for Julian. He opened the draw next to him, pulled out lube, a remote and a butt plug.   
“Slave, on your hands and knees!” He demanded.  
Julian obeyed. Garak squeezed some lube onto his hand and the plug. He then massaged some onto Julian and pushed the plug in. Julian gasped and quickly became very aroused.  
“Now my bitch, here are the rules. You are to keep the plug until I say it can be removed. I am also in control of the vibration so don’t think for a minute you can adjust it. Lastly, you are not allowed to play with yourself, even if you want to cum. Have I made my self clear,” explained Garak.  
“Yes master perfectly,” replied Julian.  
Garak picked up the remote and pressed a button. The plug vibrated into life. Julian moaned, he was already quite aroused. How am I going to last all day if I’m already rock solid? Julian thought.  
“Good, then first you will assist me in the shower, you are to wash every part of me fully. You are to use your tongue to clean my dick,” explained Garak.  
“Yes master,” replied Julian.  
A moment later and they were both in the shower together. Julian grabbed the sponge, placed some shower gel onto it and began to slowly rub it all over Garak’s body. He focused particularly on his cock and ass. Garak soon became aroused. He looked down at Julian and said.  
“Don’t think you are getting away with only using the sponge to clean my dick. Use your tongue and make sure that my hole is also rimmed clean as well.”  
Julian placed himself behind Garak and knelt. He spread Garak’s cheeks apart and placed his tongue on the hole. Slowly he started to circle it. He could hear Garak softly moaning. Julian then dipped his tongue in and out of the hole. Garak moaned louder, he didn’t know how much longer he could last. Julian released himself and moved around to the front. He placed his hands on the back of Garak’s legs and placed his cock into his mouth. He slipped his tongue around Garak’s cock and sucked hard. A moment later Garak came in Julian’s mouth and he swallowed his load.  
“Good slave, now I will wash you,” Garak said.  
He grabbed the sponge and quickly rubbed over Julian’s body. He teased Julian’s cock as he washed him. Julian gasped, having Garak touch his cock felt amazing. He felt like he was about to release, Garak spotted him before he could and gave his balls a quick flick. Julian jumped, he knew that Garak wasn’t going to let him cum that easily.   
“Don’t think that this is going to be easy, or that I’m switching up the plug,” sneered Garak.  
They got out of the shower quickly dried off and went back in to the bedroom. Garak grabbed the controller and turned up the power of the plug. Julian wobbled slightly. Garak smirked.  
“Ah I see I’m torturing you nicely, now slave, get dressed and under no circumstances you are to take the plug out or make yourself cum. Do you understand?” Garak barked.  
“Yes master, I understand fully. I look forward to this challenge,” Julian replied.  
They kissed each other and dressed. Garak said goodbye to Julian and left to his shop. Julian stood for a moment. This is going to be tricky, I’m already seriously aroused and I have an entire day to get through this. Garak really hasn’t made this easy, crap. How am I going to get through this without touching myself? Julian pondered.  
When Julian got to sickbay, he was greeted by Ezri. She was her usual cheery self and wanted to have a quick catchup with Julian.  
“Hey Julian, it’s great to see you. Feels nice to be back after my little break. So how’s everything been?” asked Ezri.  
Julian smiled, he loved having catchups with her. She always understood him, which is what made her such a good friend and he could tell her anything.  
“Really good thanks Ez, it was a little quiet while you were away so it was a little lonely. But now your back I have some company. Er, so how’ve you been?” Julian trailed off, he started to blush.  
“I’m really good thanks. Are you alright? You seem to be blushing an awful lot. Is there something your not telling me?” Asked Ezri.  
Julian bushed even more, Ezri was on to him. He wasn’t sure he quite wanted to tell her but knew that eventually would have to tell her. Luckily they were alone. Julian started to explain.  
“Alright Ez. Let me tell you what’s going on. So it’s Garak’s birthday today and I’ve agreed to be his bitch. He has made me use a vibrating butt plug and no matter how aroused I get I’m not allowed to play with myself or cum. So you can see the predicament I’m in.”  
Ezri stared at Julian for a moment, trying to digest the information that he had just given her. Oops, I may have given too much information. Julian thought.  
“Wow, er, not quite sure what to say on this. Gosh, Garak has certainly put you in a predicament. Don’t worry Julian, I won’t tell anyone else. It’s our little secret,” Ezri said.  
Julian smiled and let out a quite sigh of relief. He knew he could rely on Ezri not to say a word.  
“Thanks Ez, you’re the best, this is why I love you,” Julian said with gratitude.  
Ezri grinned. She bopped Julian on the nose with her finger and rubbed her hand against his crotch. Ezri’s eyes lit up, she wasn’t disappointed. Julian gasped, he couldn’t quite believe Ezri had touched him in such a special area. Damn it Ezri, now I’m even more aroused now. How the hell am I going to get through this day? Shit! Thought Julian, his mind was racing.   
Julian still had feelings for Ezri. Before he was with Garak, he wanted to be with Ezri. Sadly she was dating another Ensign at the time and never had the opportunity to ask her out.   
“Ezri that was mean, oh what I would give for you to place your hands into my pants and jack me off,” begged Julian.  
At that moment Julian wanted both Garak and Ezri to play with him. Ezri smirked.  
“Well I would love to pleasure you right now, but as you say, you’re under strict orders by your master not to cum. Shame, never mind. Perhaps another time. I wouldn’t mind having a play with you Julian,” suggested Ezri.  
Julian grinned, he liked this idea. He never realised Ezri had such a wild side.   
“Well when the time is right, perhaps you would love to join me and Garak one evening. You won’t be disappointed,” murmured Julian.  
Ezri smiled, she kissed Julian on the head and said she would see him later on. Ezri wandered off and left Julian standing where he was with a raging hard on. His head was spinning, not just because Garak was torturing him but also what he had just discussed with Ezri.  
Julian struggled through the rest of the morning, he struggled to concentrate and to make matter worse Ezri kept tormenting him as well. Every so often she would appear in sick bay, she would bend over right in front of Julian and even brushed her bottom against his crotch. Julian began to get desperate, he decided to take his lunch early.  
“Julian to Garak,” Julian said as he tapped his comm badge.  
“Garak here, is everything alright?” asked Garak.  
“Could we meet up for lunch now? I need to have a break and a chat with you,” asked Julian.  
“Sure I will meet you on the promenade, Garak out,” replied Garak.  
Julian left sick bay and went up to meet with Garak. Garak was already sitting at a table, looking very smug. He knew why Julian wanted to have a chat with him. Hmmmmmm, I bet he is desperate for me to get him off. Well that’s not happening for one moment slave. Time for me to up the ante, Garak thought.  
As soon as Julian sat down, Garak grabbed the remote and pressed the button to turn up the intensity even more. Julian groaned. How much longer could he last?  
“So I see you have come to me for some relief slave, well the answer is still no. Don’t give me that look you agreed to this,” Garak said as Julian pouted.  
“Seriously I don’t know how much more I can take, I really need to cum, please master let me be relieved. I have already had Ez teasing me and making me want to cum even more,” Julian begged.  
Garak took a moment to respond. So Ez has been up to mischief too, this may be useful. Perhaps I will have a little chat with her this afternoon to see what can be arranged, Garak thought.  
“So Ez has had a little hand in this to, well she’s definitely got the right idea,” Garak said.  
A dark smile appeared on his face, he lifted his foot to Julian’s crotch and slowly started to caress it. Julian groaned. Damn it! Oh this feels so good, please Master let me cum, his thoughts raced.  
After a while Julian could take no more, stood up and said he would see Garak later. He quickly ran back to sick bay. Ezri was just about to leave for her lunch, when she saw Julian come running towards her.  
“Everything alright Julian? You looked very flushed,” she gently asked him.  
Julian ground to a halt and caught his breath. He looked at Ezri and said.  
“No Ez I’m not, I really need to cum, I can’t hold back much longer. Would you please help me?” asked Julian desperately.  
Ezri raised her eyebrow, smirked and replied.  
“Nope, nope, nope, definitely not. You got yourself into this mess. You can get yourself out.”   
Julian groaned, he wasn’t going anywhere fast with his problem. He sighed and said.  
“Fine, I will sort this. I’m going to take the rest of the afternoon off and I’m going to see Garak now to sort this out.”  
Ezri rolled her eyes and shook her head. Julian still had a lot to learn about being a slave. She said she would catch up with him at some point and rubbed her hand over his crotch and walked back to her office smirking. She had a plan and wasn’t prepared to tell Julian just yet.  
Garak was stood behind the counter in his shop, when his comm badge went off.  
“Ezri to Garak,”   
“Garak here, how can I help my dear?” Garak asked.  
“Just to warn you Julian is coming down to see you. He is desperate for you to get him off and even had the audacity to ask me to help him out,” Ezri explained.  
“Thank you Ezri for that information, you know I could really use your help with this later. Would you like to join me in finishing Julian off? I know that you’ve already got him extremely excited, plus I wouldn’t mind having a play with you myself,” Garak replied.  
“Ooooh Garak you naughty boy. I like the sound of this. Well I’ll meet you up in your quarters in a moment, can’t wait for this, Ezri out,” Ezri’s cut out.  
Garak grinned, his plan was in place. He just needed to wait for Julian to turn up. A moment later Julian appear looking very flustered. He walked straight up to Garak without saying a single word, grabbed his had and pulled him into the back room. Julian threw Garak against the wall with fiery kisses. At the same time he tried to grab Garak’s hand to rub his crotch, but Garak was resiting with all his might. Julian also grabbed Garak’s crotch and rubbed it, hoping that he would give in.  
“Nice try Julian, what a naughty slave you are being. I think it’s time for you to be punished. Take me back to our quarters where is can deal with you accordingly,” demanded Garak.  
Once back in their quarters, Garak had already taken the liberty of removing his and Julian’s clothes. He made Julian crawl on his hands and knees into the bedroom. Julian looked up at the bed to see Ezri sitting there completely naked. Julian looked at Garak slightly baffled. What on earth was going on.  
“Ah, so you have seen our guest who will be joining us. Ezri informed me that you were trying to be a naughty slave and was trying to get her to make you cum,” Garak said.  
Ezri slipped off the bed and wandered over to Garak. She could see that Julian was still extremely hard, this made her wet and could feelt her pussy starting to throb. She placed her hand onto Garak’s cock and began to gently caress it. Garak groaned, he never had had Ezri touch him before, and in such a sensitive place. Julian watched as Ezri played with Garak, he could feel hi cock at the point of bursting and really wanted to release. Garak gently removed Ezri’s hand.  
“Stand up slave! Get on the bed and lay on your back!” Barked Garak.  
Julian stood up immediately, he clambered onto the bed and placed himself on his back ready for whatever Garak was about to do to him.  
“Ezri, would you be kind enough to grab the cuffs from the shelf over there and attach them to Julian please,” Garak kindly asked.  
Ezri picked up the cuffs and attached them to Julian’s wrists and ankles. She then clipped them to the bed restraints where she pulled them tight to make sure that Julian could not escape.  
“Thank you Ezri. It’s time to give the slave what he wants,” said Garak.  
Garak climbed onto the bed and placed himself between Julian’s legs. He could see how aroused Julian was and knew it wouldn’t take much for him to cum. Ezri slid back on the bed and placed herself at the side of Julian. She stroked his cock and squeezed it tight. Julian gasped and moaned loudly. He was ready to cum. She sat herself up and kneeled over his crotch. Her and Garak moved in together. They placed their tongues either side of his cock and began to slowly run up and down the entire length of the shaft. Julian moaned, oh how he wanted to cum. Ezri continued to lick his shaft and balls while Garak had started to suck the tip. Julian could take no more.  
“I’m cumming!” screamed Julian.  
Both Garak and Ezri released themselves, Julian squirted a large amount of cum up his stomach and chest. Julian started to regain his breath.  
“Oh my god, that was amazing! That’s got to be best way I have ever cum. Ezri, you and Master make quite an awesome double team. So if you don’t mind me asking, was this the little plan that you two had?” asked Julian, still trying to get his breath back.  
Ezri and Garak looked at each other and grinned. Ezri decided to explain.  
“Well after you ask me to help you cum, I spoke to Garak about what was going on with you. We agreed that we wanted to have a threesome, so Garak asked me to meet you here so that I could join in too. I really did enjoy it.”  
Julian smiled, it felt so right that the three of them played together. Ezri shuffled herself up the bed and kissed Julian. She wanted to kiss him for a long time and that moment felt perfect. They kissed for a good few moments, let go and stared at each other. Something felt so right. Both Ezri and Julian placed their hands onto each others faces. They smiled at each other. Ezri turned around. She moved herself closer to Garak. Placed her hands behind his head and passionately kissed him. As she kissed him she thought, I have never felt so alive and being with both Julian and Garak makes me feel so good. I think it’s time.  
Ezri let go of Garak, quickly pecked him on the lips and moved herself slightly back so she could fully see both of them. They could see that she had a burning desire to ask them both something very important.   
“There is something I really want to ask both of you and I would be so happy if you both said yes. I would love it so much if all of us could be together. You have both been so incredibly kind and caring to me. So what would you say?” asked Ezri.  
Garak and Julian looked at each other and smiled. They were both thinking the same thing. Ezri was a sweet and beautiful woman, who both of them liked very much. Ezri released Julain from his restraints, he sat back up the cum started to dribble down his front. Garak and Julian moved in and hugged Ezri together. They had made their decision. They took it in turns to kiss Ezri and then hugged again.  
“Awww thank you so much guys. You’re the best! Can you lie on your back again Julian? I think that Garak and I would love to clean you up,” asked Ezri.  
Julian laid back down on the bed, he could see Ezri and Garak coming towards him. He could feel his cock starting to get aroused again. They placed themselves either side of him, bent over and started to lick Julian clean. Once they had finished they kissed again, and then kissed Julian together.  
“Now that you guys have made me soaking wet. I would love it if you could both fuck me at the same time,”demanded Ezri.  
Garak and Julian agreed, Ezri placed herself on top of Julian while he lubed up his cock. She pushed herself onto it and gasped. Her pussy throbbed and oozed more. It had been a long time since she had had anal, but Julian made it feel so good. Garak placed his cock inside her moist slit and made her gasp again. Both Julian and Garak started slowly, Ezri could feel herself, getting wetter and her pussy pounding hard. It was an amazing feeling. All three of them started to groan and gasp, they were hitting all of the right spots and making Ezri close to cumming.  
“Guys! Please finish me off! I’m cumming!” begged Ezri.  
Both Garak and Julian, thrust hard. Ezri screamed in pleasure and came hard onto Garak. Both Garak and Julian had not yet cum and quickly removed their cocks from Ezri. Julian slipped out from underneath her and knelt next to her. They grabbed each others cock and tugged hard at each other. Julian and Garak moaned loudly, they were both at the point of releasing. Julian could take no more and came first onto Ezri’s breasts. Garak soon came after and came onto Ezri’s stomach. Julian felt a rush of blood to his head which slightly made him dizzy but he felt so good. Julian lent over Ezri and started to lick his and Garak’s juices off her.  
“Hey slave! Let your master have some to, greedy boy,” demanded Garak.  
Garak pushed himself on top of Ezri and joined in with Julian cleaning her up. Once they were done they laid down on either side of her. They placed their arms around her and squeezed her tight. Ezri smiled, she had a lovely warm feeling that both of them had given to her.  
“So Garak, how was your birthday after all that?” asked Ezri.  
“That has got to be the best fucking birthday ever, for starters making Julian my bitch, nice try Julian, but next time me and Ez are going to be way stricter with you and secondly we have gained another member into our little family, who is so gorgeous and beautiful that she is always radiant. Honestly Ez this so wonder for me and Julian and I’m sure that Julian feels the same,” replied Garak, his eyes sparkled.  
Julian grinned, he to was super happy. After such a long time he had finally got the girl he wanted and even better got to share her with his wonderful man.


End file.
